


When decisions are made

by SirhcSidhe



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirhcSidhe/pseuds/SirhcSidhe
Summary: April 14th. The day everything began.
Kudos: 5





	When decisions are made

Shiho jumped from the school roof on April 15th, the morning after she was raped by Kamoshida. By then I've been at Shujin for the grand total of four days. 

Someone should have noticed. Someone should have helped. _Someone_. Who that might have been? Ann was the closest, but she was blinded by denial and by her own fears due to Kamoshida's increasingly threatening advances. Ryuji knew the girl but never really had any contact with her. As for me, I only ever met her once in a hallway, though I'd never forget the kindness of the few words she shared with me.

The fires of hell burned somewhere low in my stomach, fueled by anger, guilt, and shame. I couldn't understand my own mind. I didn't even know the girl! What could I possibly have done to make a difference? What could I possibly do now to make things better? Who was I, anyway? Exiled; empty handed and lost, hundreds of kilometers from home; my life in pieces -- all for trying to help when facing this exact kind of situation. Yet here I am, once again, thinking about changing the distorted world around me while being powerless to act. 

To act? What was I even thinking about? Keep your head down and stay out of trouble; how many times have I heard those words lately? Stay silent; hide; become a shadow on the wall. Dont Get Involved. Survive this year and go back.

A distant laughter filled my ears. _Was your previous decision a mistake?_ No; no, it wasn't.

Something pulled at the corners of my lips. _Though you be chained to Hell itself._ Without a conscious thought I looked at the screen of my phone, barely registeringthe red eye of that strange app staring back at me.

Well. Maybe I'm not so powerless after all. 

Joker _grinned._


End file.
